Los tiempos de guerra
by mrcroket
Summary: Corren tiempos difíciles en el mundo de la magia. Fuerzas oscuras controladas por el temido y poderoso mago Lord Voldemort pretenden dominarlos a todos bajo su voluntad. Sólo los valientes magos y brujas de la Orden del Fénix osarán hacerles frente.


**Prologo: la reunión**

Desde hace unos meses, la pequeña y solitaria villa de Haddenham lleva siendo objeto de rumores y de las más extrañas historias. Situada a 50km de la ciudad más cercana y bien adentrada en la montaña ha pasado siempre desapercibida. Sus viviendas se componen mayoritariamente por antiguas casas de piedra, sus tejados están cubiertos de nieve la mayor parte del año y sus calles son estrechas y retorcidas. Sus poco más de 100 habitantes casi nunca han tenido que lidiar con la visita de extraños, salvo algún que otro excursionista despistado o alguno de esos peculiares individuos apasionado por la vida rural.

Sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo Haddenham se ha convertido en un foco de reunión para periodistas, investigadores, médicos, turistas y todo tipo charlatanes, atraídos por los extraños sucesos que se están dando últimamente. Desapariciones, personas aparentemente sanas que aparecen sin vida, como si algo se la hubiese arrebatado de forma limpia, habitantes que asesinan a algún familiar o amigo para luego jurar no haberlo hecho, o misteriosos incendios que una vez extinguidos vuelven a arder hasta consumirlo todo.

Pero lo más extraño de todo, es que nadie, ni siquiera sus vecinos más cercanos parecen haberse percatado de la desaparición de una de las casas más emblemáticas del pueblo, la casa del alcalde. Situada anteriormente en una pequeña colina ligeramente apartada del resto de viviendas. Ninguno de los habitantes parece haber mostrado el más mínimo interés por intentar averiguar el paradero de la casa o del propio alcalde y su familia, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Hacía una tormentosa noche de invierno, el viento rugía fuertemente, la nieve golpeaba violenta e incesantemente los cristales de las casas y se acumulaba en grandes cantidades en los caminos haciéndolos intransitables. Todo el mundo se guarnecía en sus viviendas, a salvo del horrible temporal que azotaba el exterior. Nadie en el pueblo se percató de las dos oscuras figuras que se materializaron de la nada en mitad de la calle.

Las figuras vestían largas túnicas negras y avanzaban lentamente luchando contra el temporal, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde antiguamente estuvo la vivienda del alcalde.

—Vamos con mucho retraso—dijo con nerviosismo una de las figuras— todos los demás estarán ya reunidos, al Señor Tenebroso no le va a gustar nada nuestra tardanza.

—Relájate Gibbon— respondió la otra figura con voz calmada— tenemos una buena excusa por nuestra tardanza, el Señor Tenebroso estará orgulloso de nuestro trabajo.

Gibbon frunció el ceño y lo miró atónito.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si la información que tenemos es correcta!, ¡es sólo una corazonada!—exclamó Gibbon aun más alterado— ¡si resultase que la información que tenemos es errónea lo pagaremos caro!, a él no se le puede ocultar nada Avery, sabrá de nuestra inseguridad y eso sólo lo hará enfurecer aun más.

— ¡Tenemos suficientes fundamentos como para afirmar lo que sabemos Gibbon!, ¡si es tu inseguridad lo que nos va a traicionar más te vale mantener tu maldita boca cerrada y dejarme hablar a mí! tu puedes dedicarte a lloriquear mientras tanto, algo que desde luego se te da muy bien—añadió Avery con desdén.

Gibbon abrió la boca para replicar, pero se limitó a hacer un apresurado gesto de negación con la cabeza.

Siguieron avanzando lentamente hasta llegar a la explanada en lo alto de la colina, donde ambos se detuvieron. Avery sacó su varita y apuntando al suelo susurró:

— ¡Revelio!

La imagen de una calavera de cuya boca salía una serpiente fue dibujándose lentamente en la nieve.

De repente, a ambos les sobrevino un intenso dolor en el brazo izquierdo que los hizo derrumbarse y gemir de dolor sobre la nieve.

— El señor… tenebroso se… impacienta—gimió Gibbon.

—Haz… algo útil por una vez y termina de revelarla—gruñó Avery mientras se reincorporaba.

Gibbon aun jadeante, se arrodillo frente a la imagen de la calavera, sacó su varita y deslizó la punta por la palma de su mano, dejando tras de sí una fina línea roja de la que surgieron varios goterones de sangre que cayeron sobre la espesa nieve.

La imagen de la calavera pareció iluminarse levemente, y ambos retrocedieron. Un débil tembleque comenzó a sacudir el suelo, y lentamente, empezó a surgir desde el fondo de la nieve la parte superior de una vivienda. Pasados unos minutos, una majestuosa casa de piedra con aspecto acogedor y notablemente más grande que el resto de las casas del pueblo había surgido frente a ellos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, los dos hombres se apresuraron a abrir la puerta y entrar. El recibidor era un largo pasillo con el suelo de madera, puertas a los lados y al fondo, y adornado a lo largo por todo tipo de cuadros que representaban escenas del propio pueblo o de la montaña. De la puerta del fondo que se encontraba entreabierta, se vislumbraba una luz rojiza y tintineante propia de una chimenea.

Los dos hombres avanzaron apresuradamente por el pasillo, intentando disimular la tensión que les recorría todo el cuerpo. Al llegar a la puerta, ambos inspiraron profundamente, Avery, que iba en primer lugar, se aventuró a empujarla y a entrar. Llegaron a una estancia grande y acogedora, enteramente iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea que ardía lenta e incesantemente. En frente de esta, descansaba semienroscada una enorme serpiente que siseaba apaciblemente. Y en el centro de la sala, había una enorme mesa ovalada donde una veintena de personas vestidos también con túnicas negras miraban con indiferencia a los recién llegados.

Una voz fría y potente retumbó desde el fondo de la mesa.

—Llegáis tarde.

Antes de que Avery tuviera tiempo a abrir la boca, Gibbon empezó a gimotear y balbucear palabras de disculpas.

—Mi..mi señor… yo… nosotros… hemos estado… no hemos podido… lo sentimos… yo…

—Silencio—dijo la fría voz— no quiero tener que escuchar tus patéticos lloriqueos Gibbon.

El Señor Tenebroso Lord Voldemort fulminaba con su mirada a Gibbon mientras acariciaba la varita entre sus largos y finos dedos. La fría mirada de Lord Voldemort resultaba sobrecogedora incluso para sus más acérrimos seguidores. Su expresión recordaba a la de una serpiente apunto de atacar, aunque nadie se atreviese nunca a mencionar tal singularidad. Y Gibbon, no se atrevía ni a levantar la vista mientras se iba haciendo un ovillo en el suelo. Su compañero Avery lo observaba de reojo sin saber muy bien que hacer, no estaba dispuesto a humillarse actuando como una rata miserable, pero tampoco quería resultar desafiante ante su señor.

—Mi señor—dijo Avery finalmente— el motivo de nuestro retraso es que estábamos tras Marlene McKinnon, una de las brujas identificadas como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y no es el primer miembro al que seguimos… En otras palabras, creemos saber la localización del cuartel secreto de la Orden del Fénix.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar expresar asombro ante tal revelación. Lord Voldemort perdió por completo el interés por Gibbon, y ahora miraba fija e inquisitivamente a Avery, este le devolvió la mirada. Después de unos interminables segundos Lord Voldemort se pronunció:

— Bien, sentaos y explicaos.


End file.
